


summer of views.

by richttps



Series: ITFandomweek. [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richttps/pseuds/richttps
Summary: It was a view that was full of life.It was a view about learning to fall in love rather than being in love.It was Beverly Marsh, a view so extraordinary it stole the spotlight of every sight.





	summer of views.

**Author's Note:**

> ITFandomweek 8/27: Puppy love/First kiss.

There was an endless amount of views Stan appreciated. Whether it be how the sun rose effortlessly over the interminable hills during the early mornings or how the stars twinkled in a fascinating way next to the glowing moon during the late nights. All of these were the reasons Stan was so eager to fall hopelessly in love with each and every view he came across because there was something so beautiful with the way things were shaped to please the eye.

Although these moments of complete serenity were enough to make someone who felt so small feel so big in a universe so vast, no scene could compare to the one that made his heart swell and skip several times.

This view had hair so bright it completely surpassed the shining of the sunlight, it was lovely and pure. It fell miles past her shoulders, nearly tickling her back enough to have her nose scrunching everytime the wind blew it across her cheeks. Her freckles shimmered more than a thousand stars, dancing along the lengths of her body that heightened even more when she swayed in the moonlight. It would result in bubbles of laughter as she twirled to the music of birds in the fields of daisies. It was enough to vision during the late nights after Stan was sunkissed and buzzing with warmth, something a picture of the ocean couldn’t do justice for but rather the replaying of her humming to the radio when her favorite song comes on or how her eyes spoke a thousand stories that he’d still dream to learn.

It was a view that was full of life, unable to shut down the energy that she executed. She was stubborn and fierce, knowing her purpose in life and wouldn’t allow just anybody to shut it down. Breathless smiles as she lifted cigarettes to her plump lips, promising that she’d quit but he knew well enough that she’d pull another from the pack ten minutes later.

It was a view about learning to fall in love rather than being in love.

It was Beverly Marsh, a view so extraordinary it stole the spotlight of every sight.

* * *

“Alright, no peeking,” He heard her voice distant in front of him but it wasn’t far enough because her fingers were still intertwined with his, palms sweating against each other from the anticipation. “Are you looking?!”

“No, I swear! I’m not looking.” He replied with a breath of laughter, freehand cupped over his eyes to cancel out any chances of spoiling the moment that she’d raved to him about all day.

It was their final night of Summer, the last gush of freedom before their Freshman year of College. They’d spent every night and morning exploring where their feet would take them, Beverly would take him to places that would change his whole outlook of life, and he’d take her to places that she had never known existed. It was an unspoken tradition that they’d experience everything they could during their last Summer together before Beverly was off the Chicago and Stan was leaving for Massachusetts, they refused to talk about the separation that was acting like a ticking time bomb. Instead, Beverly told him to prepare for the most beautiful landscape he’d ever seen as their grand finale.

It was 2am when she’d ended up tugging him behind her apartment complex, promising that he wouldn’t regret it as she ordered him to blindfold himself - not that he ever would regret a single moment with her. There was still a slight sting in Stans' chest knowing that this would be the last time he’d be roped into her grip and studying every possible trait she possessed. It wasn’t until his hand was being released and he was colliding into her back that he’d realized that this was it.

“Okay, we’re here.” She spoke again, voice as light as a feather as he felt fingers clutching the hand over his eyes, preparing herself to reveal the view. Stan could feel how cold the tips of her fingers were due to the chilling air, but there was a slight shaking in her hand that wasn’t because of the cold but rather because she was scared as well. “Are you ready?”

“Can I uncover my eyes now?”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes, Bev. I’m more than ready.”

He could feel his hand being pulled away, but his eyelids remained shut for a few more minutes as he melted into the moment before he was slowly allowing his eyelashes to blink to life once again. She was the first thing he saw, lips split into a grin that was contagious as he smiled back at her before she was stepping away from his point of vision to unmask the pool of city lights that rested below them. Stan remembers that there was a hill behind her apartment but never that there was a sea of life right underneath it.

“City Lights,” Stan spoke, almost unable to believe that something so unappreciated could possess something as powerful as this. He continued to stare as he listened to her giggle beside him, not able to tear away from the string of luminosity before him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked, sounding as breathless as him. The minute the question fell from her lips, his eyes were drifting over to her, just watching how she seemed so innocent.

“Yeah,” He answered except when he replied, he wasn’t talking about the town. “Beautiful.”

They stood quietly for what seemed like hours, but their positions remained the same. Beverly watched as the light flickered on and off and individuals rose for their day or drifted apart into their dreams, and Stan watched as her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks and how he hair curled against the breeze.

“Why this place?” Stan questioned. He was genuinely curious because they’d spent their summer driving for hours just to see the Grand Canyon or places that you’d read about in books. “Why Derry?”

“Because we’ve seen the places we’ve always imagined but never appreciated the true beauty of what was right here in this town,” She spoke with ease, words tumbling out with so much soul as her arms crossed over her chest. “This place… It’s us, you know? We’ve been here our whole lives, and now we’re going to have to leave it. This is the real view.”

Stan was starting to realize the purpose for this as he looked back into the distance, releasing a sigh as he reminisced. It wasn’t until he heard the soft sniffling coming from Beverly that he felt alarmed, gaze shifting back to her just in time to catch the tear that slipped down the lengths of her porcelain face, and when she turned to look back at him, his heart nearly crumbled in his chest at the sight of her eyes filled with emotions and her nose bruised red.

“I don’t think I can do it, Stan.” She whispered, there was a touch of pain behind her tone. She spoke with a rasp as if she was holding it in for so long and now she was finally breaking.

“Do what?” Stan asked even though he knew.

“Leave,” She broke, choking out a sob as the dams in her eyes snapped and released a flood of tears down her cheeks. “I leave this place, I can’t go. I can’t leave you.”

He was crowding into her space the minute he saw the second tear fall, hands cupping her face as his thumbs worked to wipe away the rest of the fallen ones. She peered up at him, looking as if she was lost and looking for the answer within in but he didn’t have one to offer.

“We’ll make it work.”

“You promise?” She sniffled, hand coming up to rub at her nose.

“Promise,” He smiled at her as her lips curled into an ever smaller smile. “Can’t get rid of your best friend that easy.”  
That pulled another laugh from her, he could see the life blossoming back inside of her at his wording, and the energy began to live again. He finished wiping away the tears before tucking the strands of hair behind her ears and turning back to the outlook.

Silence took over them again until he felt Beverly’s hands wrap around his arm and her head falling onto her shoulder, hair falling down the lengths of his back as she mimicked the breath. He believed he couldn’t move because if he did, he’d startle her into pulling away and that was the last thing he wanted.

“Is this the most beautiful view you’ve seen?” She continued on to speak, nuzzling into his shoulder.

It wasn’t hard to pinpoint his favorite view, but it wasn’t the one before him - it was the one next to him.

“Not even close.” Stan answered with a shake of his head, he could hear the instant scoff from Beverly.

“Ouch,” she said. “What is it then?”

He didn’t answer for minutes, and she didn’t push as he fought himself mentally. He knew this was the only time he’d ever be able to act on, and she was giving him the perfect opportunity to. Instead of naming one off the list, he lifted his hand to place his fingers underneath her chin, raising her head from his shoulder as he stepped in front of her. Nerves were exploring every inch of his body as he switched from each of her eyes, watching the look of confusion paint over her face before he was tilting her chin up and leaning in to place his lips softly against hers.

For the first time, Stan didn’t feel eager to fall hopelessly in love because he already was. He knew when Beverly’s arms tightened in his shirt, pulling him closer into her as their lips molded together. His head felt like it was swimming as they held on for as long as they could until he was pulling back, only to find that her eyes were swelled again and it was the reality that was sinking into him.

“Beverly, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of-”

He was cut off by her hands grabbing his face as he rose up onto her toes, crashing their lips together again with more force than before. It wasn’t soft and timid, it was knowing and strong like her. It was a reassurance for the both of them as his hands fell to her waist, clutching onto her as their lips became soaked with her tears.  
When she pulled back this time, she was resting her forehead against his with the familiar grin on her face and cheeks flushed red. Stan could feel her heart pounding against his as they shared their first kiss, ignoring all the problems that were around them and focusing solely on the touch of each other. And for once, Stan didn’t feel so small in a universe so full, but rather significant as he held her in the palms of his hands as she whispered the spoken promise between them, this time it was coming from her rather than him, which made it that more real.

“We’ll make it work.”

“You promise?” He mimicked.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> www.richardtoz.tumblr.com


End file.
